


Downgrades

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Epilogue, Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Daniel, Jack, and Sam after they return to the SGC.Spoilers for the season 4 episode Upgrades.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Downgrades

Daniel could barely keep on his feet for those last stumbling steps to the Stargate. He was aware of Teal'c's hand on his back, pushing him on, and he knew if he fell, Teal'c wouldn't leave him behind but the delay would cost them both their lives. So he stiffened his shaking knees and willed his trembling muscles to keep going.

By some miracle, they made it. Daniel threw off the urge to lay his aching head on the cold, hard metal ramp and got to his feet to add his apologies to Jack's and Sam's, but all he wanted to do was sleep.

Dismissed by General Hammond, they headed for the infirmary, which somehow seemed incredibly far away. Daniel followed in Sam's footsteps and felt grateful she was taking it slow. And slower. And stopping.

"Are you unwell, Major Carter?" Teal'c, the order obeying hero of the day, hadn't abandoned them in the SGC either.

"Just tired, Teal'c. It's been a long day."

"You can say that again," Jack muttered from behind Daniel's shoulder. "How long is this corridor anyway?"

"It is the same length it has always been, Jack O'Neill. Shall I summon assistance?"

Before Teal'c could, there was Janet to the rescue, a small flock of underlings with wheelchairs in her wake. Daniel heard Jack put up a token resistance but he and Sam sank into the offered support. Now he was sitting down, Daniel's need for sleep was almost overwhelming. He blinked, and blinked again as the infirmary seemed to magically appear around him.

"Just hang on, Daniel," he heard Janet say. "We'll get you into bed, then you can sleep."

Arms were lifting him, turning him, and Daniel lost track of everything until there was a gleam of soft light. He opened his eyes wider. The subdued lighting of night-time infirmary was a familiar sight, as was Janet.

"Welcome back."

Daniel accepted the straw she held to his mouth and drank eagerly. The water was just the same as always but felt incredibly good to his parched mouth and throat. Once he'd finished, he queried, "Welcome back?"

"You've been asleep for over twenty four hours. Hold still."

Janet's penlight flashed into his eyes and Daniel pulled away, then promptly regretted it as his muscles protested.

"Just relax. You're on anti-inflammatories and painkillers. Human bodies aren't meant to take that kind of strain and your muscles are paying the price."

Daniel could have told her that. Even with the painkillers, everything but his eyeballs were hurting. "Jack and Sam?"

"They're in the same condition you are. You should all be fine but you'll have to rest up for awhile. Maybe Sam will have time to proofread that book of hers."

Talking of books... "I guess Anise will have more to add to her notes."

Janet's smile disappeared into her tight-lipped, annoyed look. "Anise has already left. I think she got everything she wanted."

"Janet?"

Daniel managed to turn his head far enough to see the next bed. "Sam?"

"Daniel!" Sam's voice sounded weak.

"Two of you awake at the same time," Janet commented. "We should celebrate."

A croaky, "Hey!" sounded and Janet moved past Sam's bed.

"Good morning to you too, Colonel."

"Morning?" Sam asked, saving Daniel the effort.

"It's almost four in the morning, Sam. General Hammond will be pleased to know you've all woken up."

Four a.m. seemed an impossible time. It had been day when they'd returned from their self-imposed mission. At least, Daniel thought it had been. Daniel dismissed the thought as unimportant and instead listened to what Janet was saying.

"If you want to get up, be my guest."

Up? _Up?!_ In Daniel's opinion, Jack was certifiably insane. Even the thought of 'up' hurt.

A loud cry from Jack showed Daniel how right he was.

"Anyone else want to argue?" Janet asked. "Good. Colonel, when you can get up without it hurting like that, you can leave."

Daniel shut his eyes and let the sounds of Jack's grumbling wash over him. He was going to miss that speed-reading, but they were all alive and unharmed; nothing else really mattered.

The end.


End file.
